


Brother's Keeper

by Zanne



Series: Possessed Car 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Lyonie17 not only beta'd, she gave me the title! Kripke owns The Boys. Italics indicate the therapist speaking, ALL CAPS are the therapist's notes, and normal text is Dean. (Originally posted: 2/7/07)

_Glad to meet you, Dean. I’ve heard so much about you. You’ve developed quite the fan following in this building.  
_  
                                                           SELL TICKETS FOR NEXT SESSION.

  
      That explains the dentist offering me a free check-up.

                                                                 DR. KELLY **OFF** INVITE LIST

  
 _Why did you feel the need to visit today?  
_

      Sam refused to come back unless I came first. I think you scared him a little. 

                                                                                    WUSS

  
 _I notice he scares easily where women are concerned. I hear you, however, have quite the way with women._

  
      Yeah, what can I say? It’s a gift.                                                AND WE THANK YOU FOR SHARING.

  
 _You’re very generous with your gift.  
_   
_How do you think your proclivities affect Sam?  
_

      What do you mean by that? Sam doesn’t care!

                                                       MAYBE STUPIDITY IS GENETIC? FIND OUT ABOUT FATHER.

  
 _Oh? Car still possessed?_

 _Dean?_

 _I see I hit a sore point.  
_

       It’s not you. Sam’s been riding me hard about it lately.

  
 _Hhmmm…._                                                                             ASK FOR PHOTOS

 _I thought that might be something you wanted?  
_

      What?!

  
 _Oh, I’m sorry. I misunderstood._                                                  NO, I DIDN’T.

 _How have Sam’s ministrations to the car been affecting you?  
_

      It’s been chapping my ass. You would not believe the shit he’s done to my car.

                                                                 THESE BOYS AND THEIR VISUALS.

  
 _So if Sam is maybe taking out his feelings over your…generosity with women on the car, maybe you should show him how his actions regarding the car are affecting you….  
_

      Wha-?

  
 _Maybe let him know how the car feels when he does what he does….  
_

      Oh….I **see** ….

      I don’t know what Sammy was talking about, Doc. I like the way you think.

  
 _Thank you, Dean.  
_

      No, thank **you** , Doc! I think Sammy is gonna have to miss his appointment next week. I’m gonna take     
      him up to visit a friend of ours….

  
 _Good luck!  
_

      I’m not gonna need it.

                                                        WOULD IT BE WRONG TO ASK FOR PICTURES?  



End file.
